


A Shot at Redemption

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Grace Play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel offers Gadreel a chance to redeem himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot at Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Kink Bingo Square: Tentacle Porn.

 

“What is it you are offering me, Castiel?” Gadreel watches as his brother - his new commander - sighs, blue eyes glancing out the window into the bright sunlight. 

 

“Redemption. Purpose,” Castiel says at last. 

 

“A mission.”

 

“Yes, of a sort.” 

 

“What did you have in mind, brother?” Gadreel is wary; even if Castiel had vouched for him, had gotten him back into Heaven where he so longed to be rather than wandering the Earth lost and alone, Gadreel was also aware the kind of tactician Castiel could be. He was famous for it. 

 

Castiel steps away from the window then, turning his attentions instead to the hustle and bustle of the office on the other side of the door. Angels, working hard to regain order, to establish a sense of purpose behind their chosen leader. 

 

“The Host is depleted. Many have been lost in battle over the years; even more were lost in the fall,” Cas says softly, pain laced through his careful words and evident in the crinkle of his brow. “We must rebuild our numbers, not merely restructure our order.” 

 

Gadreel fights not to cross his arms protectively over himself. “You would make me a brood mare,” he despairs, hurt by Castiel’s implications. “Would I bear for the entirety of the host in order to earn this redemption you promise, brother?”

 

“I would never,” Castiel bites, angrily, his wings flickering just into sight before fading away. “I am asking you to bear for me and me alone.” Despite the boldness in his words, Castiel’s cheeks are pink. “And if I am not to your liking, the entirety of my garrison is at your feet.” 

 

A garrison that would see the breeding of a carrier as a duty, Gadreel knows. They are few and far between, now, having often the targets of attacks from opposing sides in an attempt to whittle down future opponents. It is bitter that Castiel’s offer is a kindness, giving him the option of someone who would at least mind if he were injured rather than an angel who would breed him ruthlessly and walk away. 

 

“Not here,” is all Gadreel can manage.

“The Winchesters have offered the safety and solitude of their bunker. Sam assures me that some of the rooms are quite soundproof.” Soft words, a gentle touch to his wrist, and Gadreel sighs. Fear trembles within him, a fear that Castiel will not - or cannot - keep his word; but Gadreel wants to try. Deep down, he misses his home. 

  
  


Gadreel is familiar with the bunker layout, having seen much of it through Sam’s eyes. He’s even used to the expressions of Dean Winchester, noting the simmering anger and reluctance beneath his stilted attempts at hospitality. Sam, on the other hand, is wary, hanging back instinctively behind the protection of his older brother; yet, he is the one to lead Castiel and Gadreel to their quarters, adjoining rooms further down in the dormitories than the brothers’ own rooms. 

 

“Let us know if you need anything,” Sam offers, kind and with an awkward smile before he leaves the angels on their own. 

 

Castiel leads Gadreel into the room that had been indicated to be Castiel’s, dropping his trench coat and suit jacket on the desk chair. The room itself is sparse, but clean, the Winchester’s care in preparing it obvious. A double bed takes up most of it, and Gadreel spares a moment to wonder if Castiel had explained his need for a bed big enough for two. 

 

With shaky hands, Gadreel starts in on the buttons of his shirt, quietly grateful when Castiel shuts the door. He startles when warm hands close over his, stilling his trembling movements. 

 

“There is no rush, Gadreel.” Castiel brushes the knuckles of one hand over the taller angel’s cheek before slipping away. He leaves his tie and shoes on the floor, stretching out on the bed with a sigh. “Join me?” 

 

Gadreel feels as though he lacks his brother’s easy grace, fumbling with his shoes and socks and climbing awkwardly onto the soft bed. It cradles his body, firm enough to be supportive and soft enough to give a little beneath his weight. 

 

Castiel pulls him close so that Gadreel is curled into his side, a position that almost feels ridiculous with Gadreel being the taller of the two. Still, Castiel is warm and his hold is oddly comforting, as is the steady rhythm of his breathing beneath Gadreel’s cheek. 

 

“I am sorry,” Cas murmurs after a while. “I had no intention of making you feel as though your ability is your only point of worth, Gadreel, but I see now that I chose my words poorly. I was - I am - too desperate to restore Heaven, and I allowed that to cloud my judgement.” 

 

“I appreciate your apology, Castiel. It is . . . reassuring.” 

 

A little sound from Castiel causes Gadreel to look up, and then gentle lips are pressing against his own. It’s all too easy to allow Castiel to take the lead. Millennia have passed since Gadreel lay with another angel, and never once had he been in a vessel; he feels lost and inexperienced beneath his brother’s touch. 

 

Castiel uses his grace to vanish their remaining clothing, leaving them bare; the contact has Gadreel turning red. Warmth flushes through him, arousal and embarrassment rolled into one. That same grace bleeds outward, the vessel that was once Jimmy Novak and is now Castiel shrouded in the bright glow. 

 

Gadreel has to fight to stay calm, instinct demanding he pull away from the grace wrapping itself around his body. He tenses further when Castiel positions himself above Gadreel’s prone form. 

 

“Oh, brother. How we’ve wronged you.” Castiel sounds truly regretful, and Gadreel can feel the apology in the hum of Castiel’s grace couple with the gentle touches of his vessel hands. “Say no if you want. I will stop, regardless of how far along we are.” 

 

It’s easier to relax once their grace makes contact, and Gadreel’s reads the pure intent within his brother. Castiel goes slow, warming Gadreel’s vessel as much as his grace. Gadreel startles at the first touch of lips, but there’s no denying the little rush of pleasure and comfort the kissing gives him as Castiel continues. 

 

A little tendril curls along Gadreel’s opening, corporeal enough to spread his wetness around; his vessel and he were at least matched in their carrier status, although he had never thought it would ever be put to use. The first tease in is slow and gentle, exploratory more than anything. His body stretches open as the tendril grows, slick seeping out of him as Castiel kisses and touches him. 

 

“How could anyone believe you had anything but good intent,” Castiel breaks away to murmur. “You reek of purity, brother.” 

 

Turning his face away, Gadreel clenches his eyes shut to hold in the sudden rush of tears; he hadn’t known he’d craved approval so badly until Castiel gave it. A calloused thumb swipes a stray tear away, and Castiel’s gentle mouth is back on his own. 

 

The tendril inside Gadreel presses deeper, humming enough to stimulate both his body and grace. Castiel grips his cock with another - a sensation he’s never experienced before - and Gadreel finds himself arching into the touch. 

 

Castiel’s grace works itself in deep, holding Gadreel wide as the first eggs start to drop. He shivers and gasps, the once-familiar sensation strange and new in this vessel. Gadreel gets filled heavy, until he’s panting and writhing  and  _ round  _ from it. Clever hands stroke him to orgasm, bright blue light filling the room as Gadreel’s cock spurts white over his belly and his grace combines with Castiel’s eggs to stir up the first spark of existence into the tiny, new angels inside him. 

 

Grace withdraws to make room for Castiel’s cock. Shuddering still in the aftermath of a successful breeding, Gadreel takes him in willingly, body adjusting quickly to the more-familiar penetration. Physical intercourse doesn’t last long, Castiel muffling his groan of orgasm against Gadreel’s mouth. 

 

Castiel is gentle pulling out, stretching out alongside Gadreel. He rubs one hand over the swell of Gadreel’s belly. “Thank you, brother.” 

 

“You are welcome.” 

 

“Gadreel. I meant what I said. You had good intentions, and you were not the first to fall for Lucifer’s lies. Carrier or not, you will have absolution, brother, and a place within our rebuilt heaven. I will not see you turned away.” 

 

Gadreel wouldn’t believe if not for the proximity of their grace. In lieu of answering, he curls carefully into Castiel’s side, hiding his renewed tears as his brother holds him close. 

 


End file.
